Reign Of The Dark Heart
by DarkHeart63
Summary: This is a KH fan-fic set a few months after the end of KH2, and tells the tale of the almighty Dark Heart warrior escaping from his prison for revenge on his captors, but is he all he says he is? Read on to find out!


Reign Of The Dark Heart – Chapter 1

Sora rose from his bed just like he did on any other day. He woke up, sat up, and rubbed his eyes before stretching his arms out wide and yawning. But something was different this morning. Because when he looked out the window, he wasn't greeted by the sight of the beautiful Destiny Islands, but a completely different sight altogether…

All that was outside his window was darkness. Nothing else in the vast emptiness. No people, no trees, no streets. Nothing but the endless black.

As you would expect, Sora was shocked by this, and ran downstairs to see if his parents knew. However, when he shouted down to them, he had no reply. He kept shouting both their names, but it seemed he was alone in this emptiness.

He went into his kitchen, his living room, all of the rooms. Everything in his house was where it should be, all the tables and chairs correctly positioned, the TV facing the sofa. But the one thing missing was everything that should be outside.

That's when he heard another, recognizable voice calling his own name, and he turned towards the window. A little far off, but still visible, was his best friend Riku, the same one he had known since he was a small child. He opened the front door, and carefully placed one foot out. Even though he couldn't see a surface, it seemed there was an invisible floor that could be safely walked upon.

Once he had reassured himself of this and obtained balance, he ran towards Riku and stood by his friend.

"So, you got any idea on what's happened?" Sora asked, but Riku just looked as confused as he did and shrugged.

"I don't have a clue, but we have to go find Kai-" but before he could finish his sentence, the see-through ground began to shake. Suddenly, Sora's house rose into the air, and was surrounded in a cloud of darkness before being completely destroyed and consumed by it. That both looked to the left, and saw Riku's house suffer a similar fate.

But that was nothing compared to the third house, the one that still had the third member of their gang in.

Because, as this one flew into the air, Sora and Riku could both see Kairi slamming on the window, silently shouting their names to them.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted, but he was already too late as Kairi- along with her house- was destroyed by this darkness. At the same time that this occurred, laughter rang through out the entire plane of darkness.

"Haha, now the Keyblade bearers shall know of the pain I suffered…" this same voice spoke, just as Sora and Riku simultaneously began to feel a crushing pain on their arms and legs, then their torsos, just before…

"AH!" Sora woke up with a jolt, and was sitting bolt upright with sweat running down his back. He looked at his hands and saw them shaking vigorously, and he laid back down with his still shaking hands behind his head.

After a few minutes, Sora turned his attention to the clock, which read 9:55. Five minutes before he was meant to meet Riku and Kairi. "Oh, crud!" he shouted, just before he jumped out of bed, threw a few clothes on his currently half-naked body and bolted downstairs. He ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, and stopped only to say "Good morning" to his parents and kiss his mum on the cheek before flying back out and out of the front door.

Sora just about managed to reach his location in time, as when he looked towards his watch he saw that it read 9:59. He was bent over with exhaustion after his run, and when he looked up he saw both Riku and Kairi mockingly applauding him.

"Wow, you managed to make it on time today, slow-coach!" Riku teased, as all three of them laughed together.

"Heh heh, that's nothing. I had this really weird dream last night, and it was so realistic…" Sora then went on to explain his dream, and once he had finished both Riku and Kairi looked surprised.

"That's weird… Kairi and I were just talking about that dream, seeing as we had it as well," Riku replied, and Sora's expression turned a tone more serious…

**Meanwhile…**

All the soldiers at the prison had their weapons locked onto the door that was being slammed on. Not by the one trying to escape, but by the soldiers supposed to be holding the escapee off.

"Let us out, for God's sake, LET US OUT!!" one of the soldiers shouted, only to be answered with silence from all of them outside. This screaming soldier then joined them in silence, but for a different reason.

That's when something else was banging on the door, and making colossal dents every time it did- despite the door being at least 3 feet thick, and made of the strongest material in existence. That's when the door was finally slammed open, and all of the soldiers shouted and fired at this figure coming in through the smoke of a late exploding grenade, but the shadow wasn't there for too long before it shimmered away and slaughtered three of the nine guards, their bodies falling towards the ground and their weapons slipping out of their hands.

This person then spun around with their blade pointed out and killed another four, leaving only two remaining. They were closer to the door that this person had just burst through, so the figure just ignored them and blasted a hole through the roof, jumping out at a high speed onto the roof of them complex.

The prison itself was took up around a mile of land, with at least 1000 soldiers working shifts that were changed every five hours, with new randomly chosen soldiers being placed there. And it was all for this one person who had escaped. They jumped higher up the building, onto a tower on the south section of it, and looked up at the cloudless stars-lit sky.

"Now…" this masked figure said in a grisly voice. "All those worlds shall know of the pain I have suffered."


End file.
